Poisoned Turnabout
by MasumeSakura
Summary: It's been 5 months since Phoenix's last case, and his wallet is paying for it! Now that he's finally got a case, it seems like good blessing! The case looks easy, maybe because his clients name is Goudii Toshues, though maybe it'll be longer than he hoped
1. A Whiney Client

((I do not own Phoenix Wright in any way shape or form. Please keep this in mind! ))

January 17th, 11:15a.m. Detention Center.

The well known, spiky-haired defense attorney entered the Detention Center. The usually feeling filled the room – cold, distrust, and boredom (radiating mostly from the guard standing in the corner of the room). Phoenix had been called in on another murder case; it had been a long time since his later one; which in a way was amazing by itself. Though it wasn't all that suprising. It seemed whenever he got a lot of cases at one point...it took a long time to get himself back in the game. Sometimes he just wished he could get a break -- all he needed was some murders! Well...maybe that was a lot to ask. And a bad thing to ask ta-boot.

Standing behind the glass was the twenty-one year old college student, Goudii Toshues. Her blond hair curled around her shoulders in waves. Behind a pair of two-pink sunglasses were a pair of deep brown eyes, standing out against her pale face.  
"Mr. Wright!" She yelped, slamming her hands in the desk that lay out in front of her. The defense attorney jumped, which he seemed to always do. Though he really should be used to it – all his clients seem to act this way. "You have to help me! My friend, Aiya Whitness, she told me about you! You do good things for people!" Aiya Whitness – something about the name told Phoenix that she'd defiantly be involved. Most defiantly. "I didn't do it! You must believe me!" There was a hint of a French accent in her voice, giving him a horrifying image of a middle-aged blond male, defiantly over weight, and wearing a pink dress-like uniform. Yikes.  
"Okay, can I just—" The defense attorney started, quickly getting cut off by the loud wails and sobs rushing out of the woman's mouth like a stereo on 'loud'.  
"Oh Mr. Wriiiiight!" She wailed, head flung back in a dramatic manner, tears shooting out of her eyes like one would expect to see from a hose if you held your finger over the top circle. Taking a few steps back the defense attorney cleared his throat. He seemed to be getting loud ones lately…when would Maya get back from her training up in the mountains with Sister Bikini?  
"Please, Ms. Toshu—"  
"Pleeeease help me Mr. Wriiiiight!"  
"—es, if you'd just allow me to—"  
"I didn't do it! There's no proof! Well, maybe a little bit but, there's no way I could! I'm just a college student!"  
"—hear what happened that night we could—"  
"Besides, I have a pretty face! It's never the one with the pretty face!"  
"—finish this up and possibly—"  
"Oh pleeeeeeaaaassss—"  
"MS. TOSHUES." With a slam the defense attorney found himself yelling out the clients name, glowering angrily in her direction. This would be a difficult case – and not just because the trial was tomorrow. Just look at his client.  
Clearing his throat, cheeks obviously red with embarrassment, Phoenix grabbed the autopsy report from beside himself. "It says that the victim, Riley Perished, was stabbed twice in the chest and shot once in the back. Although the bullet that killed him has yet to be discovered. He was dead around 11 P.M or 12 A.M." Turning his eyes away from the paper for a moment and back towards the client he gave her an intense look. "They found the knife stowed away in your purse that night, Ms. Toshues. You had been with him that night, tutoring, for the up coming writing examine." Slamming the papers onto the desk dramatically he thrust himself forward, giving her a quick, pleading glance. "All I need to know is…did you do it?!" There was a pause. Then there was another. Time was ticking and no one was talking. "Ms. Toshues?!"  
"I…." The woman began, biting on the tip of her thumb, "I…." Closing her eyes her head flew back into another series of dramatic wailing. "I didn't do iiiiiiit!"


	2. Room 281

The clock ticked by slowly, the woman slowly calming herself down, though the waterfall tears still spewing from her eyes. In the background the guard was obviously anxious, rocking lightly on the balls of his feet.  
Taking a deep breath the defense attorney pulled his arms away from the desk, placing them by his side neatly. The woman choked back the sobs silently, staring up at him, eyes still swimming with tears. Her nose was now as bright as Rudolph's would be expected to be.  
"Mr. Wright…please…you've got to help me!" Her voice sounded on the verge of another melt down, and her face wasn't making Phoenix any less certain of this fact. "There's no way I could kill Riley…there's just no way!" Sniffing her eyes swam with tears, beads peaking out the sides of her eyes. "This is all just…a bad dream!"  
"Ms. Toshues. I'm sorry to say but this isn't a bad dream." Phoenix said, his voice serious and as spiky as…well, his hair. "You've got to tell me…everything that happen that night!" He demanded, causing her to jump slightly from her sitting position. Her head bobbed in what Phoenix took for a nod, as her eyes squinted with sorrow.  
"He had come over to my dorm room to help me study. We were just sitting there when someone burst through the door! I don't remember much…but I remember her screaming something at him! He begged for her forgiveness…but then she stabbed him in the chest! Then…she shot him! She was looking him right in the eyes too…." She sniffed, wiping her nose on a small tissue that was stowed away in her breast pocket.  
"Hmmm…." Rubbing his chin Phoenix gave her a quick look. He wasn't even in court…and he could see a contradiction there! Though the Magnatama wasn't acting up…."Ms. Toshues." His blue eyes scanned her for a few more seconds. "Did you say he got shot in the front?"  
"U-Um…yes?" She mumbled, blowing her nose noisily into the tissue. There was a pause before she gasped from surprise, giving Phoenix the wide-eyed-innocence look. "You said he was shot from behind!" Phoenix nodded, crossing his arms as he looked towards her.  
"Are you sure that's what you saw?" She nodded making Phoenix return it with a fatigued look. "Alright…well, I don't think you're lying." Turning to look towards the barred window he pursed his lips. "I guess we'll come back to it later? You seem rattled up…." Closing his eyes he thought for a few seconds. "How did you know the victim?"  
"He was my tutor." She said blandly, eyeing him lightly. "Thus why he was tutoring me." Phoenix pursed his lips once more, eyes narrowing.   
_Well…friends can tutor friends! It's not like the blind leading the blind!' _ The defense attorney thought bitterly, crossing his arms. "You didn't know him in any other way?"  
"None."  
"None?"  
"Mr. Wright, please…are we going to stay on this topic all day?" She sniffed, eyes gleaming with tears again. "I can't bare to think of it any longer!" Her voice hinted at dramatization of the situation…but most of Phoenix's clients were quite the drama kings and queens, he didn't bother questioning it. "Go check out my dorm room…it's number 281 at Court University."  
"Court University, eh? Will I have to go down Contradiction Lane to get there?" Phoenix said, a proud look crossing over his face into a goofy looking smirk.  
"Um…Mr. Wright…was that a joke?" Geh. Apparently Phoenix was losing his touch. If he ever had one….

Pulling into the parking lot of Court University Phoenix parked his car into a 'guest' parking place. It reminded him of his own college…though he doubted there was any mass-murdering-pretty-girls here. Stepping out of his car and shutting the door, the car giving a loud groaning noise and shaking violently, he began towards the school. He just hopped his car wouldn't collapse while he was away.  
It was defiantly a college. You could smell the youth – and hear it too – in the hallways. Since when did college students always party? Phoenix didn't remember that when he was in college! Then again…he didn't really remember being all that popular in college either. Eyeing the stairs, then the elevator, the attorney made his way into the elevator – why take stairs when there's an easier way? Maybe he was just getting lazy.  
Lined with yellow caution tape was the door to room 281. Though Phoenix had permission from the room's owner to go in! So…he'd just use that as an excuse if he got caught in there. Pulling the tape upward he grabbed hold of the door handle, forcing it open and himself in. The police should really learn to lock up before they leave – you never know who'd sneak in! A burglar…or an accomplice…or possibly a horribly hungry and poor defense attorney.  
The murder had obviously happened in the living room like area. A pool of blood layered the tacky blue-and-yellow-spotted carpet. Stepping over the mess of room Phoenix made his way towards the scene-of-the-crime so to speak.  
Walking over his nostrils rebelled against the iron scented liquid. Though there was just one thing Phoenix had to see first…and that was that side of the room! It seemed normal…besides the lake of blood and the disarranged furniture. Bending down, his stomach spinning around like a washer on spin cycle, he looked around. There wasn't much to see down there. Unless you were interested in the filth that layered the floor. Glaring around the room the spiky haired man leaned over, grabbing at a small card that lay neatly on the ground beside the blood stain. It wouldn't have stood out to Phoenix if it hadn't been so nicely sitting upward.  
Lifting it to eye level he looked it over. 'Glamour's Hair and Beauty Salon'. Either the victim was planning on getting a haircut sometime soon, or someone dropped it next to the body.  
"Hey, pal! What're you doing here?!" Something about the deepness of the male's voice, and the use of 'pal' made Phoenix immediately know the person behind himself. The 'amazing' detective, Detective Dick Gumshoe.  
Standing up the defense attorney turned, looking up at a male taller then himself. He had a scruffy look to him, chin having only three hairs sticking out, top hair spiking off to the left, and a Band-Aid covering his right cheek. His shoulders were pulled up tightly; his newly bought tan jacket lifting up to cover the side of his head. He was obviously worked up, his face in a tight scolding position. "Nobodies supposed to be in here right now! You gotta leave!"  
Without Maya here it seemed that Phoenix would be the one having to talk to the large man. Maya always made it sound like they absolutely _had_ to be here…Phoenix really wished he had that skill right now. "Gumshoe…I'm always here when I'm not supposed to be." Didn't sound convincing at all.  
"I know! I've been doin' a bad job! Today I'll prove my worth!" The detective huffed, face growing red with fury and determination. Gulping the ace attorney turned away, continuing his search. Maybe if he pretended he wasn't here, he'd just go away. "Hey! Don't make me throw you out, pal!"  
"Oh please, Gumshoe. Just shut up would you?" _Great retort Phoenix. Really. That was amazing.  
_"H-Hey, pal! Don't tell me to shut up!" The beast that was growling in his chest was obviously dissolving, because his furious voice was slowly getting closer to his normal one.  
Phoenix turned, a brow cocked and lips pressed tightly together. "Gumshoe, come on, please? I always stay here." The detective seemed to be thinking it over, his arms crossing over his chest. There was a pause. A longer pause. Obviously this was a huge deal that he had to think about.  
"Fine! Just don't touch anything!" He huffed, glowering angrily at his easy defeat.  
"So, Gumshoe." Phoenix said, talking casually – it was almost eerie hearing him talk so casually. "What do you know about the murder? Anything I should know?" A few points in that sentence Phoenix's voice cracked. He had been told to act more casual when bringing these matters up…but he sounded more like a preteen asking then a ACE ATTORNEY.  
"I never said I was gonna help you! I just said you could stay in here!" The detective huffed, face twisting into rage, before quickly melting into a more cocky and interested smirk. "Though I do know some interesting stuff about it. It's my job to know those things – I'm a detective you know!" He chuckled lightly to himself, eyeing Phoenix as he stood up, brushing off his pants. Not that it did them any good…his whole suit looked like something you'd buy from a discount suit store.  
"Really?" Phoenix edged on – maybe he wouldn't have to ask the detective to tell him. The detective seemed to like spilling the beans whenever he accomplished something. Oh, how it pays to gloat sometimes.  
"Yeah. About their relationship." The smirk grew into a toothier smile, giving his the look of an overly excited Great Dane.  
"Relationship?" The attorney pushed, a growing suspense building in his chest. Would he just tell already…!?  
"Yeah…about how they were dating!" A smile crossed Phoenix's face, a pencil escaping from the sleeve of Phoenix's jacket, jotting down the new found information an adding it to his 'evidence'. A business card and a relationship – didn't seem like much. At least he had something, right? Slowly the smile faded from the detective's face, in its place a frown. "Don't tell anybody I told you, okay, pal?"  
"Of course, Gumshoe." Packing up I turned towards the door. "I'm going to head out. I'll be back later." It was time to go to this mystery…salon.


	3. Glamour's Hair and Beauty Salon

The salon was defiantly…pink. Frill hung from the end of the windows curtains, the tile switched in a checkerboard like style from dark to light pink. The only things that weren't pink were the chairs, which were either white, like the waiting chairs, or black for where hair would be cut. Phoenix's blues eyes stung just looking at the pink layout; it was like entering a room with lights all over.  
"Oh! What do we have here?" Squinting the detective turned to face an overly tall too-thin male. Or at least, Phoenix hoped it was a man. Standing in front of him was a shirtless male, wearing a bright red cape, with a giant H written on the back in black, around his shoulders, and a pair of bright red poofy pants that tucked in to his black point-tipped shoes. His face had a wide smile on it, dazzlingly bright white teeth and a pair of sapphire blue eyes, almost being completely covered by his long black hair that seemed to sparkle.  
Tugging on his ponytail he gave a small chuckle, eyeing Phoenix up and down. "Yes! Yes, you must be a customer! Just look at the horrendous hair-do!" Stepping back Phoenix crossed his arms defensively, staring the man down.  
"No. I'm hear on business." Coughing the attorney turned his gaze towards one of the black chairs, "Can you tell me who you are?"  
Fanning himself with a pompous hand the male gave a small smirk, rolling his eyes. "I'm Harry. Harry Glamour, of course!" Amazing – a man whose name fits his career. Seemed to be a trend lately.  
"Could you tell me about…." Pulling out a photo, Phoenix held up a picture of the victim; a perfect head shot that wouldn't be possible to get in real life. "Do you recognize this person?"  
Putting a finger to his bottom lip Harry let out a small noise, that seemed to indicate that he was thinking. Closing his eyes he immediately whipped them back open, nodding his head enthusiastically at the question. "Oh yes! He asked for a very _unique_ haircut, as you can see from the picture!" Turning towards the picture the attorney looked it up and down. After seeing so many strange hair-dos he never noticed that the victims was that odd. Hair was only at the top of the head, the sides shaved to a much shorter style. On top his hair was a normal looking dirty blond, though where it was cut short you could see a dark brown. It didn't match his peachy skin and bright green eyes at all.  
"I guess it is unique…." Phoenix mumbled quietly to himself, turning to face the meterosexual male. "So, you knew him. When did he come in last?"  
Letting out another thinking noise, though this one sounded more like he was trying to imitate a cat; he looked towards the ceiling. "Well, it would have to have been…January 16th." ACK! The day of the murder? Cold sweat ran down the nape of the attorney's neck as he cleared his throat.  
"You cut his hair?" The male shook his head, ponytail bobbing from side to side.  
"No, he asked to have to have Ms. Victori Winner cut his hair." Clapping his hands together Harry smiled widely, his teeth being almost as blinding as the room. "They seemed to be good friends. For a while they just talked, then she cut his hair…and then he left!" Sighing, he shook in place, smile twisting upward. "Oh, how it must be wonderful…youth!" He looked young enough to be in high school…and he was reminiscing!? How old was this guy!?  
"What do you mean by that?" Phoenix asked, jotting down a few more notes on this subject. His hand was cramping…maybe he needed to continuously exercise it, even when he wasn't working.  
"Well they were…." A blush crossed the cheeks of the pale man, another shutter running up his spine. "Kissing!" Cupping his face in his hands he twisted around from side to side, cooing and blushing, acting like an embarrassed teenage girl. Although the defense attorney groaned, he had to admit…this was actually a useful bit of information! Taking note of this he began to think – it actually…was working against him! Staring down at his notes he let out a little groan. Hopefully nobody else decided to look here…though Phoenix would never get that lucky, now would he?  
"Kissing, huh?" Turning around Phoenix blinked a few times. Behind his was a male, about his height, with scarlet colored hair. His face was tan, and eyes covered by to-dark sunglasses. His lips twisted into a smirk, a canine tooth peaking through. "That's a good bit of information." Writing it down quickly he tucked the pad of paper and pen into his pin-stripped black-and-gray jacket. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, showing a long-sleeved white undershirt. Beneath were black pants and a pair of nicely shined black shoes.  
"Who…who are you?" Phoenix mumbled – not that it was any of his business. Though if this was good information to this guy…he obviously wasn't going to be helping Phoenix much! And Phoenix seemed to be needing more and more help as of late.  
"Douglus Adam." He said, twirling a bit of his slightly curly hair, he turned to look towards Harry, then Phoenix, and the whole interior of the room. A twitch of pain seemed to flick through his face before turning to look towards them again. "So, I take it this is…'Glamour's Hair and Beauty Salon'?" He scuffed, kicking away a thing of sparkles that covered the ground. No wonder it was so bright.  
"Oh yes! Do you have an appointment?" Harry asked, wiggling back and forth enthusiastically. "If you do I'd appreciate it if yo—"  
"Nope. Just thought I'd get some info from here. Found your business card at a crime scene…." His eyes flicked over in Phoenix's direction, who looked away; attempting to mind his own business. "Anyway. I've got to ask you a few questions…privately, if you wouldn't mind."  
"Oh, yes, of course! If it's about our prices I can…." And the two were gone. Phoenix grumbled, closing his pen. Who was that guy? Phoenix was just talking to him!  
Well…it seemed that Phoenix's problems were just getting worse by the minute.


End file.
